Percy, the Tree
by wolfeclipse25
Summary: What if Thalia didn't get turned to a tree and survived? What if Percy, on the night of the Minotaur, sacrificed himself for his friends and turned into a tree instead? No couples -COMPLETE-
1. Prologue

Prologue

Percy

Rain poured down and thunder roared. It was a thunder storm. The only thing missing was the lightning oddly. We heard a roar and snarls. It was still chasing us. I looked back and sure enough, there it was. It looked like a giant except a couple of things.

It was covered in fur.

Instead of feat, there were hooves.

Its head was a bull's.

It was wearing white Fruit of the Looms undies.k

It had muscles the size of cars.

It was the Minotaur and some hellhounds. They had been chasing us for days.

When I was ten, I had two best friends. Grover, who was a grade ahead of me and Thalia, who was fourteen. Grover was my height. He had a limp and was scrawny. He also had a bad outburst of acne. Thalia was slightly taller than me. She had spiky short black hair and electric blue eyes. She was a tomboy and wore shirts like Death to Barbie!

Anyway, we went on a field trip. A group of fifth graders, sixth graders, and seventh graders. A really long field trip. I mean, seriously, we went to California! Was that even allowed for schools? Anyway, that's when a monster attacked me, a Fury. That's when I found out about Greek gods, monsters, and demigods. For the last two years we had been chased by monsters in our desperate attempt to get back to a camp that was in Long Island Sound, New York.

My name is Percy Jackson.

Now, I'm two years older, so I'm now twelve and Thalia is now fourteen; I never knew what age Grover was.

The hellhounds split of into three groups and attacked each of us. I drew a pen and clicked it. It grew into a three-foot long bronze sword. Celestial bronze, to be exact. We'd been by the Pacific Coast when I'd found it on the beach. Something had compelled me to pick it up. That same compelling saved me when we'd gotten attacked once and I'd clicked the pen.

I quickly destroyed the four hellhounds that attacked me, but got a deep scratch. I saw that Thalia had tapped her bracelet which grew to a shield named Aegis. It was frightening the shield. It was a regular shield with a Medusa head on it that practically emitted fear. She cried out and destroyed her four. Grover used his crutches to destroy his.

Did I forget to mention Thalia and I were demigods? And that Grover was a satyr sent to protect us? Thalia was a daughter of Zeus, the big king of the gods. She could summon lightning. I didn't know what I was yet. Thalia said I was supposed to be claimed.

The Minotaur finally reached us. It roared and pounded its chest like Godzilla. On other circumstances that would've made me laugh, but now wasn't the time.

"Perc, Thalia!" Grover called out, "I see the hill!" The hill was supposed to be what marked the magical boundary line that Thalia and Grover had told me. They said that it prevented mortals and monsters from entering the camp.

"Yes! We're going to make it!" Thalia was nearly screaming for joy. We all wanted a rest and I couldn't help but grin.

The Minotaur roared its disagreement. Thalia cried out and summoned a bolt of lightning stunning it. Then we ran to the hill.

The Minotaur charged at us. We jumped out of the way at Thalia's command. It charged up the hill only to stop at the top. Guess the magical boundaries work.

We reached the top and Thalia and Grover ran past the borders. At the top I stopped. I was tired of it. I didn't want to be a victim anymore. I stood there my sword drawn.

"Percy, what are you doing?" Thalia screamed. The two of them started to run toward me.

"Stay back!" I said. They must have seen the look in my eyes and they stopped. "I don't regret my choice," I said vaguely.

The Minotaur grabbed me around my waist. I felt the air being crushed out of me and my vision flickered in and out. I looked at me hand and saw that the blood from my cuts had washed down.

The Minotaur roared its victory. I drew my sword up and aimed for its chest. Then I threw my sword like a javelin. The Minotaur screamed as it started to disintegrate and it threw me down at the ground. Whatever breath I had left rushed out.

My vision blackened and I heard crying. I saw then over my head a holographic trident. I heard gasps and I smiled. _It's about time, _I thought. Then I fell into the welcoming blackness.

Thalia

We trudged back to the Big House, soaked. Chiron, Mr. D, and a girl with blond hair with stormy grey eyes were playing Pinochle. Chiron stood up when he saw us, "Did you succeed? Where's Percy?"

"Yes, where is Perry?" Mr. D asked emotionlessly. I nearly curst into tears. The girl rushed over to me. "What's wrong, Thals?" she asked.

"I'm alright, Annabeth," I said sadly, "but I don't think Percy is," she looked shocked.

"There were too many monsters. We encountered the Minotaur," Grover said, "and in the end, Percy had had it. He sacrificed himself for us." Then I really did burst into tears.

Everyone looked sad at that, even Mr. D did. I sniffled and said, "He was claimed. As he died."

"Who was his parent?" Chiron asked.

"Poseidon," I whispered. Now we knew why there were so many monsters. Two children of the Big Three would create a powerful scent.

Then Grover shouted "Look!" We looked out the window. The storm was clearing up, and there on the hill was a weeping willow tree.

It was the last of Percy.

**(A/N) This is my third Fanfic and I hope it will actually be slightly popular, unlike my other stories. (Yes I did redo this. I got hit with ways to make it better last night. Also it's longer, by a lot.)**


	2. 1:The Story of the Sea

Events over the next 2 years: Annabeth and Grover convinced the gods that Poseidon didn't steal the Bolt, and Zeus realized that after him striking the tree and not getting his bolt back. They did retrieve the bolt and helm from Ares after some thinking.

When they went to retrieve the di Angelo kids, they met with the Hunters who helped them defeat the manticore. There, Thalia and Bianca joined the Hunters, though Thalia did reluctantly to save them from the Great Prophesy. ((A/N: Thalia is only two years older than Percy in my Fanfic.)) Takes place as soon as they get back.

Chapter One

Annabeth POV

The air was cold and chill. Obviously, it was winter. The weeping willows leaves thought block too much snow from entering. I was under it.

For the thousandth time I wondered about Perceus Jackson, or as Thalia pointed out, Percy Jackson. I wanted to know what he like was. Thalia had spoken greatly of him before she left. Was he kind? Was he smart? Was he cute? Forget the last one.

The tree Percy had become was nice. It was a tall weeping willow. It had high branches that weren't too wide and long, thin, braid-like leaves that formed a curtain around the trunk. Sometimes I thought, from a distance, it looked like it was crying.

Around the trunk, it was like a mini clearing. Like, Percy was determined to create one small place for anyone to feel safe in. To feel at peace. I often went here, because it made me feel happy, like I was at a family reunion.

I heard a noise and turned to see our newest camper, Nico di Angelo, push back the leaves and enter. "Wow," he said.

He plopped down beside me. We were silent. "Can you tell me about this tree?" he said finally, "People talk about it, but whenever I ask about it they look sad."

I took a deep breath. "The story of the tree on Half-Blood Hill is a sad one. There was once these two demigods and a satyr. Actually two of those people were Thalia and Grover. Thalia, Grover, and the other demigod were friends, but the other demigod didn't know he was a demigod. His name was Percy."

"Percy one day got attacked by a Fury when he was ten. Percy was living in California at the time so the trip to Camp-Half Blood would be a long one. Anyway, they set off. For two years they lived in the wild and got plagued by monsters."

"Two years ago, on a stormy night, they were just at Half-Blood Hill when they were attacked by the Minotaur. Soon a dozen hellhounds joined but they defeated them quickly. They all reached the boundary line, but Percy. He stood on the hill and sacrificed himself so Thalia and Grover could get away. He was tired of being a victim to monsters."

"As he died he got claimed and turned to this tree." I finished.

Nico was silent. I would be too if I was told a story like that. "Who was his godly parent?" was all he said.

"Poseidon," I whispered.

I pulled back some leaves to peek outside. It was starting to snow. "We should head back," I said. We both stood up and walked back.

Unknown POV

I hated Percy. He was dead of course, but I hated his guts anyway. His story was just like Annabeth's, but no one died in hers. He was just a copier. I was going to pay him a visit. Just him, me, and my kit.

When I reach the tree, I pulled back the leaves and walked to the trunk. The only good thing about this stupid tree is that it blocked the snow and wind well.

I reached in my kit and took out a long, thin, lethal looking needle. I plunged it into the trunk and injected whatever was in the needle. There.

I smiled, satisfied with my work. Soon this tree would be dead. The gods wouldn't know what hit them, and by then it'll be too late for Camp Half-Blood.

** Sorry I haven't updated. I was at my grandparent's house and it would be rude. **

** I know this chapter is lame. I bet you could guess who's the Unknown POV. Oh, yeah, thanks for the reviews. I'd appreciate some more. Thanks!**

**-wolfeclipse25**


	3. 2:Poisoned

Chapter Two

Annabeth POV

I held my architecture book close to me as I continued to walk up Half-Blood Hill. I planned to spend the rest of my day reading in the shade of the weeping willow. Even if it was winter, I was hot ((A/N you know I mean tempiture wise!)) from training all day and only had a jacket and sneakers.

When I reached the top I dropped my book and ran to the Big House. "Chiron!" I shouted.

Nico POV

I was hanging out outside the Big House. There was nothing to do. I was bored. I missed Bianca. Suddenly I heard shouting. I looked to see Annabeth running toward the Big House. "Chiron!" was what she was screaming.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" I asked. She ignored me and ran inside. I shrugged and followed her. Might as well come to see what the fuss was.

Chiron POV

"I place my jack here. There I won," Mr. D said smugly. We were playing pinnacle.

"Wrong," I said. Then I made my move and won the game.

Mr. D sighed. "Oh,well," Then the door opened and Annabeth rushed over to me with Nico behind. Annabeth was breathless and red-faced. "What's wrong" I said calmly.

"Oh, Chiron, it's terrible!" she said. Then she said everything else in a torrent of words, "I was walking to Half-Blood Hill, because I wanted to spend the rest of my afternoon reading and when I reached the hill I saw the most awful sight! The tree that helped hold of the magical borders against monsters and mortals, was all sick looking. The leaves were all brown and thin, and a couple of them had already fallen off! It-"

I cut her off, "Please, Annabeth, short version,"

She took a deep breath and said, "The tree of Half-Blood Hill is poisoned!" I gasped and I saw Nico become an even lighter shade which I thought was nearly impossible seeing that he was so pale already.

"We must find a cure," I said after a moment, "Annabeth, I want you to lead a quest to find one. Please consult the Oracle and then choose two other people to join you.

She nodded and headed toward the attic leaving me in my troubled thoughts of what will happen if there is no cure.

Luke POV

I grinned as I watched Annabeth enter the Big House. Of course I felt sorry that I had poisoned the tree since Annabeth really liked it, but the feeling was gone. Soon Olympus will fall without their tools and Annabeth will get over the tree once she falls for me.

Unknown POV

Silence. That was all I heard experienced these days. I still didn't regret my life. Occasionally I felt a comforting presence. Someone who actually seemed to care. I felt happy about that.

Then I felt something enter me. It was sharp. Then I felt a liquid enter me. I shook slightly. The sharp thing exited me, leaving a bad feeling. I felt sad and weak. I couldn't support my weight. It was too heavy for me. Soon I'd be gone.

** I really need someone to help me! I need some ideas for the quest. And also, how should Percy come back? I bet you know who the new Unknown POV is. You guys all know it was Luke who poisoned the tree. **

**Please R&R!**

**-wolfeclipse25**


	4. 3:Prophecy

Chapter Three

Annabeth POV

I walked up the attic stairs. I was going to consult the oracle. The attic was dusty with a stream of light coming faintly from the only window. A mummy in a hippie's dress sat by it. Green mist exited from its mouth. _What do you seek? _A snaky voice rasped in my mind.

"What is my path?" I asked.

The green mist surrounded me and I saw a vision. It was a sunny day and the vision took place at Half-Blood Hill. Sitting there was Grover, Thalia, Luke, and oddly Nico.

_You shall look for a golden coat _said Grover.

_To enter a place no things ever float _said Thalia.

_A cure to fine in three tests _said Nico.

_To discover a betrayal worse than the rest _said Luke.

That line left me thinking. Who would betray me? Even if the messenger was Luke it didn't mean he was the betrayer. Though I do think those people were the people for the quest. Though I can only pick two, and it doesn't matter for Thalia. She isn't even in camp.

I walked down the attic stairs. "What was the prophesy?" Chiron asked.

"You shall look for a golden coat. To enter a place no things ever float. A cure to find in three tests. To discover a betrayal worse than the rest."

We thought about it and couldn't find a golden coat in any Greek Mythology. We found Golden Fleece, but we needed a coat. We were stumped.

"Well, for now you should choose your quest members and figure the prophesy out on your own." Chiron said eventually. I nodded. I had already chosen them.

**I know I know. Lame, lame, lame. I figure something out. What do you think the prophesy means? Also to you who ever you are, I don't mind being called a dude. Actually I prefer it. Dudet sounds… kind of stupid.**

**I promise I'll make it up.**

**-wolfeclipse25**


	5. 4:A Route

Chapter Four

Nico POV

I was ecstatic. Literally, I was almost jumping off the walls. I was going on a quest! Maybe I'll see Bianca on the way. I just didn't know what the quest was about, but I had a good idea what it was about.

It was about the poisoned tree. I packed my stuff in a backpack, and walked to the Big house where I was supposed meet up with Annabeth and whoever else was coming to join us. I was surprising Annabeth had chosen me. I thought she's choose Luke or something.

In front of the Big House were Annabeth and Grover. I guess those were the people coming with me. "So where are we heading?"

Annabeth turned to me, "I don't know,"

"How can you not know?" Grover asked, "You got a prophesy, right?"

"Yes I did, but it doesn't make since," Annabeth replied.

"Prophesies never make since," I commented.

"So, what's the prophesy?" Grover asked.

"You shall look for a golden coat. To enter a place no things ever float. A cure to find in three tests. To discover a betrayal worse than the rest."

I thought for a moment. "The first line is 'You shall look for a golden coat.' It's kind of vague, but it's a start. For now we should head west. That's where the Golden Gate Bridge is right? So let's start on the road to that direction." I said.

Annabeth hesitated and then nodded. I grinned. My first quest and I already formed our path all by myself. Bianca would be proud.

**(A/N) I know this is short and I probably won't update until next week. My cousins came over today and yesterday so I was busy. Also cut me some slack. I make this story as I go along. I don't write down notes for it unless mental ones count.**

** Guess what? My dog is the proud owner of 8 puppies! She gave birth this morning. The only bad thing is I went to bed at 2 a.m. and woke at 8:20 a.m.**

**I appreciate all the reviews!**

**-wolfeclipse25**


	6. 5:Realizing

Chapter Five

Annabeth POV

We were in Central Park. The sun was shining making us blind for a moment as it reflected off the white ice and snow.

"Psst. Young ones," we heard a whisper and a dryad appeared in front of us. "You are demigods and a satyr, correct?" she said. We nodded. "Then I should warn you," she looked around nervously, "There's this beast roaming the woods. No one knows who it is or what it is, and whenever people go over to inspect it they disappear. Just giving you a heads up." Then she vanished.

"Wow, talk about anonymous," Nico grumbled.

"Guys have you noticed something?" Grover asked. We stood still and noticed something wrong. It was completely silent. Not even the wind blew and rustled the trees. A chill lingered in the air.

"Grrrrrrrrrr…" we heard a growl.

"Please tell me that's your stomach I here," Nico said.

"I'm afraid not," I said grimly.

Then a red figure dashed over shrieking. It ran to Nico and swept him, literally, off his feet. He landed on his back groaning. The figure stopped and I finally saw the beast.

"_Di immortals,_" I said, "The Teumessian Fox," My mind instantly went to facts of it.

It was called the Teumessian Fox or Cadmean Vixen. It was a giant fox that was designed never to be caught. It was created by Dionysus to punish the children of Thebes for their crimes.

But what was it doing here? It was supposed to be stone with the magical dog, Laelaps who was created by Amphitryon. He created Laelaps to catch the fox. Laelaps was supposed to catch anything it chased, but in the end Zeus turned them to stone.

It hissed and charged at us. How where we supposed to catch something that was never caught before?

This time it aimed for Grover. He yelped and jumped out of the way just in time. Good thing it was going too fast to change direction.

I drew my knife and stuck on my Yankee cap. I ran over to it and slashed. It snarled and shoved in my direction. I fell down and my hat fell off. My eyes widened as it tried to behead me. I rolled out of the way.

The fox then jump at Grover and flicked him away with its paw. Grover fell to the ground and started moaning for food which really wasn't helping.

Then the fox turned to Nico who held up his sword. He was scared to death I could tell by his wide eyes and white skin. Just as the fox was charging Nico, a brown dog ran in front of it.

The two animals started snarling and I had a good guess who the dog was. Laelaps came to catch his prey.

Laelaps jumped on top of the fox and it screamed. I realized they were disappearing. Desperately the fox started to buck, but Laelaps held on. Just as they left the fox gave one last howl that echoed in my ears.

Then I realized something that made me feel so stupid.

**PLEASE READ AT LEAST THE SECOND PARRAGRAPH OF THIS A/N**

**(A/N) On my last chapter I said I wasn't going to update until next week. Well, look at me! Two hours later updating. I have a good reason. I just watched this new movie on ABC Family call Cyberbully. It was so engrossing. **

** I think you shouldn't bully anyone. You should think about your action's reactions, before you do your action. That also counts for internet. Don't listen to anyone calling you fat or stupid or any other mean things. You are, as P!nk would say, perfect. You have flaws but what matters is what you think about yourself.**

**So 'no' to all bullying and 'yes' to tacos!**

**-wolfeclipse**


	7. 6:A New Route

Chapter Six

Grover POV

I didn't know what happened when the fox attacked. All I knew was being thrown in the air and then Annabeth and Nico waking me up from a glorious dream of enchiladas.

"I found out something!" Annabeth said joyously.

"Great! Now we can be attacked once again!" I heard Nico grumble and stifled a laugh.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I've been so stupid," Annabeth said, "_You shall look for a golden coat, _didn't mean an actual coat. It meant a coat of _fur_. Which means we have to find the Golden Fleece."

"Good job!" Nico said sarcastically, "And do you know where this wonderful Golden Fleece is?"

Annabeth frowned, "No, but all we have to do is follow the path of Jason and the Argonauts. Also they found it in a sea so we should go to Miami. Why specifically Miami? Because that's the bottom of Florida."

Nico and I nodded. In truth Nico and I had no idea where we were going so we were just following Annabeth.

"Are we going on an airplane?" Nico asked suddenly.

I shrugged, "No reason we can't. What about you Annabeth?"

"We could," she said uncertainly.

The next few hours went by in a flash. We took a taxi to the nearest airport and bought the next flight tickets to Miami, Florida. Then we boarded the plane. According to Annabeth's calculations we should be there by six o'clock.

On the plane, Annabeth got window seat, Nico was in the middle, and I was nearest to the isle. We ordered some soda and crackers and ate in silence, watching the TV's on the headrest in front of us.

I was watching Animal Planet's Animal Cops when the intercom said, "This is your captain speaking. I am sorry to inform you that the turbulence is much too great. We will all have to land."

Groans filled the air, but the captain also said as soon as the turbulence passed we could get another ride for no extra cost. The three of us looked at each other and thought one thing: Zeus was angry.

We weren't going to take any chances. Reluctantly we left the plane as soon as it landed and ran to a map. The plane had only taken us to Virginia. We were half-way there.

I felt angry. What was wrong with Zeus? Why wouldn't he let us go in the air? Then I remembered the whole reason for this quest. It was for Percy and Camp Half-Blood.

So Percy wouldn't die and the magical boundaries wouldn't fall. I remembered how Percy was always happy the last two years of his life even if he was being attacked the entire time. I remembered how Percy sacrificed himself for Thalia and me.

Just then a silver arrow whizzed past my head, barely missing it. I looked up to see a group of girls wearing silver clothing. It was the Hunters of Artemis.

**(A/N) I'm baaaaack! (applause) Thank you, thank you!**

** You do not know how much physical pain I experienced in one day. Saturday morning I fell off a bike and got three good scrapes. One on my knee, one on my right arm, and one just below my left elbow. The worst is my elbow, and it hurt like the place WAY down there.**

** Then in tubing I got this friction burn on my back. Yippie! *rolls eyes* Don't ever try this at home.**


	8. 7:The Hunters

Chapter Seven

Nico POV

When the arrow first appeared, Annabeth and I got in a battle stance. Then we saw the Hunters. Then a girl ran over to me screaming my name. She then embraced me in a hug. Shocked I just hugged her back.

When she let go of me and I finally saw her features I realized she was Bianca. I grinned. "Nico, what are you doing here? I thought you were in camp." She said.

"Well, it turns out I got picked for a quest!" I answered.

"Really? What's the quest for?" We turned to see Thalia.

Annabeth answered her, "Someone poisoned the tree on Half-Blood Hill. Now we're looking for the Golden Fleece."

"Bianca! Thalia! Who said thee could separate from lines?" a girl asked. She was tall with the normal silver wearing of a Hunter. On top her head was a small circle, like a tiara. It was Zoe Head Lieutenant of the Hunters.

Thalia ignored Zoe and said, "Who would poison the tree? Without it the magical boundaries will become much weaker, and if attacked by too many monsters eventually fall."

Annabeth shrugged, "I don't know. We have a prophecy and everything for this quest-"

"Just a question," Bianca interrupted, "why'd you choose Nico for the quest? He's only twelve!" she added ignoring the shouts of "Bianca!" from Nico.

Annabeth looked at Bianca, "I was seven when I left my home. Percy was ten when he first was attacked my monsters." She said simply. Bianca paled but said nothing else.

Zoe sighed seeing no one would listen to her, "Silence!" she shouted. Everyone quieted down. "I will bring thee to camp. There thy will speak with Mistress Artemis." She turned and walked in the direction of the woods with the Hunters following.

"C'mon!" Bianca said pulling Nico's arm, "I want you to meet everyone!"

..oo0*0oo..

Thalia POV

When I first saw Annabeth, Nico, and Grover, I was delighted. I didn't really like being a Hunter, but it was the only was the only way to stop the Great Prophecy. The upside is the gods live on. The downside is I have to listen to Miss Zoe 'I'm ancient and perfect so listen to me' Nightshade.

But when it hit me they shouldn't be here so they must be on a quest, I grew concerned. The Great Prophecy was over, right? It had to be.

And then when they said the tree was poisoned I was shocked and furious. That tree was the last of Percy my best friend. I admit, I had sort of a crush on Percy. Emphasis on 'had'.

And why would anyone poison the tree? Every since it was there, the magical boundaries surrounding Camp Half-Blood counted on that tree. It was its strongest source of power. Without it monsters would eventually be able to bypass them and destroy the camp.

In other words, that deed was unthinkable.

I led Annabeth to Artemis' tent. Grover and Nico weren't with us, because Grover was flirting the Hunters and Nico was getting the grand tour from Bianca. Seriously, that girl missed her brother. He's all I hear about.

"Thalia, what are you doing here?" We reached the tent. Inside it was covered with furs and Artemis sat in the middle. She looked about twelve with the usual Hunter adorning. Upon her head was a tiara like Zoe's except hers was gold.

"Some campers, including Annabeth, where on a quest and we ran into them," I said. I never show respect for Artemis. I don't glory her or anything. I just treat her like a friend. I defiantly don't disrespect.

I heard faint hissing and saw that Zoe had entered. She never liked me and I don't like her. She also don't likes that I don't glory Artemis and call her 'Lady Artemis' or 'Mistress'.

"What is the quest about?" Artemis asked oblivious to the hatred between Zoe and I.

"Lady Artemis," Annabeth started. I rolled my eyes at her first two words. "have you heard the story of the tree on Half-Blood Hill?"

"No," she said, "but I would love to hear it."

Annabeth told the story. I felt my eyes cloud slightly as I remembered that night. I could see Artemis' eyes tear up too and even Miss Perfect's eyes even showed some emotion which was a surprise considering she hated boys.

"And now the tree is poisoned. Without it, Camp Half-Blood will fall. We have about five more days."

"Who cares for the camp? The girls there are welcome here. The boys may die." Zoe snorted.

"Zoe!" Artemis said sternly, "Camp Half-Blood is very important. Without it the gods will be weaker and we cannot care for that many girls. Thalia," she said turning to me, "you may accompany them on their journey."

I did a mental fist pump and smiled at the bonus of Zoe's expression. I was finally going on an actually life saving quest.

..oo0*0oo..

Nico POV

I enjoyed seeing my sister again. Sure my visit was spoiled a little with the other Hunters' poisonous looks toward me, but the feeling vanished when I saw my sister's happy face.

"Nico, we're staying the night and leaving tomorrow," said Annabeth walking toward Grover. She then grabbed his shirt and dragged him to a tent followed by Thalia who was shaking her head and muttering, "Oh, Goat-Boy,"

"That's great!" Bianca said, "You can sleep with me in my tent,"

I smiled, but inside I felt sad that I wouldn't see my sister again until the gods know when.

..oo0*0oo..

I left Bianca's tight embrace and walked over toward the others. Then we walked away. "Wait," I said, "What's Thalia doing here?"

"Well, _excuse me_, but I'm coming along for this quest. I want to save Percy's tree." Thalia said.

I waved my hands up in surrender, "I'm sorry," I said.

She smiled sadly and looked back at a map she was holding.

"According to the map," Annabeth said, "We should head to the highway and continue in that direction. That will lead us to a bike rental and we will take the bikes down to the beach. There, there's a place to take back the bikes. Then we'll just follow the beach down south until we find a train."

"Sounds good," Grover said. I nodded, determined. The four of us were sure to save the tree.

**(A/N) Be happy. I spent a long time on this and it is in total with the A/N 1,173 .I spent the last half of this chapter listening to Animal, Blind, and Kiss 'n' Tell all the songs by Ke$ha. **

** BTW: I probably won't update for a while. I'm going back to Maine this weekend until next Tuesday. Then I'm going to Florida from August 5-August 12.**

** OMG, WHAT IN GOD'S GREAT GREEN EARTH ARE OC'S AND FLAMES? I mean if OC stands for original character why would an OC be a made up character?**

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm a few over the 50 mark!**

**-wolfeclipse25**


	9. 8:Nico's First Experience to Death

Chapter Eight

Grover POV

I had left the Hunters reluctantly. I mean they were so pretty. And down to earth. What satyr wouldn't like them?

We followed Annabeth's directions and sure enough, there was a bike stand. We rented the bikes and rode down the highway. The entire time I had to fight the urge to sing 'Life is a Highway'.

The ride was silent. No one spoke a word. Then we heard growling. _What is it with monsters and growling?_ I thought. This was a bad place for a fight. We had nearly reached Virginia Beach. The highway was on a cliff. One wrong move and we could be hurtled off it and into the water.

We heard then panting and snarling. I looked back and saw three hell hounds the size of trucks. They each ran toward one person. Only Thalia had no hellhounds on her.

She started firing arrows and I ran. I didn't know how to fight well. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Annabeth slashing a hellhound to shreds and Nico stabbing his.

"Grover, look out!" Thalia shouted. I looked up to see the snarling face of a hellhound. My first thought was, _Wow, what an ugly brute, _and then, _Please, please, don't kill me. _Suddenly a silver arrow shot the hellhound's hide. It roared and missed me. On the highway behind us was Bianca.

She kept firing arrows at it each hitting their mark. The hellhound snarled and charged her. Her eyes widened but she kept firing in hopes of killing it. Her luck was out. The hellhound hit her square on and both of them were pushed off the cliff. I heard screams of "No!" from Nico and Thalia and Annabeth was crying. There was a shriek and then silence.

Nico slumped down looking ready to collapse. Thalia walked over to him uncertainly and patted his back. "Why?" he choked out. I didn't have an answer for him.

"She probably wanted to go on the quest with us," Annabeth said sadly, "So she followed us and decided to help us fight the hellhounds,"

Nico started to cry.

Then over the cliff water started to form. It came together to form the shape of a human boy. It waved it's hand as if wanting us to follow it. "Guys," I said, "Guys!"

"What?" Thalia snapped. Then she saw the water. Mesmerized, she patted Annabeth's shoulder and one by one they all saw the water.

"I think it wants us to follow it," I said. We got on our bikes and rode after it. It led us to the ocean where it stood in the water. Then it held out its hand. Thalia reached forward only to be stopped by Annabeth. "What?" said Thalia.

"It could be a trap," Annabeth stated.

"But it's not. Don't you see? It's Percy!" she exclaimed. Annabeth widened her eyes. Then frowned.

"It can't be Percy. He's dead. Anyway I think it's a trap. Whoever poisoned the tree wants us to think its Percy. Then we'll drown and Camp Half-Blood will fall."

"Fine," Thalia growled, "I don't know what you guys are doing, but I'm going in the water." She walked closer but Nico grabbed her. His eyes were determined.

"I'm coming with you," he said, "I'm not going to let Bianca's sacrifice be wasted. Anyway, it's not like we have a better plan, is it?"

Thalia's eyes softened at the mention of Bianca and she nodded. "I'm coming too," I said.

Annabeth's eyes were shocked but she reluctantly took the water hand. The water smiled and suddenly I was soaked to the bone and then everything was black.

**(A/N) I know, it wasn't as long as the other chapter. It was actually kind of short, but I'm trying. **

**Thanks for the responses on what an OC and flame is!**

**-wolfeclipse25**


	10. 9:The Carnivorous Sheep

Chapter Nine

Annabeth POV

Water hit me like I just did a full-body belly-flop. It hurt. Then I felt cold. Then I was out of the water and on a beach. Thalia, Grover and Nico were in the same state as me. Sitting there was the water-boy as I decided to call him.

Thalia began to stir. "Wha- where are we?" she asked. I looked around and saw that we weren't in Virginia. We were on an island. The island had a large cave and a flock a sheep that hung around a tree.

"Ugh," I heard and saw that Grover and Nico were up. "Smells of Nature," Grover said dreamily. I rolled my eyes.

Then I noticed something on the tree. Besides snow I mean. It was gold. "Guys, I think I found the Golden Fleece.

"Really?" Nico asked, "Where?"

"On the tree that's surrounded by the giant sheep," I responded. Then a deer walked over to the sheep. We watched in horror as the sheep swarmed it then left leaving a deer skeleton.

"Okay, the Golden Fleece it protected by carnivorous sheep," Grover said nervously.

"Now what do we do?" Thalia asked only slightly pale.

I thought for a moment. "We need to find a way to distract the sheep,"

"No duh, Captain Obvious," Thalia exclaimed "but how?"

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.

"Please tell me that's your stomach, Grover," Nico begged. ((A/N) Didn't he already say that? Oh, well.))

"No, it isn't," Grover responded. Nico sighed.

We looked over toward the mountains where the noise was coming from. A boulder rolled to a different spot revealing a large cave. Then a monster stepped out. He was big. He had muscles. He had a loincloth for clothing. He had one, large eye in the middle of his forehead. He was a Cyclops.

I started to tremble. Thalia looked at me with fear in her eyes. We had had bad experiences with Cyclops. It almost got us killed, but obviously we weren't.

We hid in a bush and watched as the Cyclops herded the sheep in his cave. Then the boulder rolled back to its original position. We let out a sigh of relief. Then we ran to the tree.

The Golden Fleece was a large sheet of animal fur that shined golden light. Everyone stared at it in awe. Then we heard a bleat. Eyes wide, we turned around. Our worst fears had been confirmed. It was a sheep. More like _three. _

They charged at us. Of course they missed us, but we weren't going to get cocky. There was a crazed look in their eyes. They bleated loudly and three more sheep came out. I assumed the Cyclops left them out just in case someone wanted to steal the Fleece. I know I would.

Great. Now there were _six _carnivorous sheep. Then they charged. ((A/N) I really like using that word, don't I?))

The most peculiar thing happened next. The deer skeleton rose, its bones connecting together. It scared the living Hades out of me. I heard an "Eww," from Thalia. Then other skeletons of the poor victims of the sheep rose too. It was a skeleton army. I noticed Nico looked slightly pale after that.

The skeletons attacked the sheep. The sheep screamed in fear as the skeletons attacked mercilessly. They tore off wool and cut them up. Blood started to drip down. I heard Thalia say, "Okay, mega 'Eww',"

"Quick!" I said, "The Fleece!"

We then grabbed at it. I felt something and then I couldn't let go of it. From the expressions of everyone else, I guess they couldn't either. Then I felt weightless and pain shot through my head. Then everything went black.

**(A/N) Oh, yeah! I got to update before I left for Florida. I'm back from Maine.**

** Just wondering, but I want to make a Fanfic that lets me write down lyrics to songs and stuff but I don't know where to put it. Can you tell me?**

** What do you prefer? Slashes or no slashes?**

** I got Fruits Basket books 2 and 3! Yippie! (Haha. It rhymes.)**

**Yes I did redo my Prologue. It's longer. Now it's 982 letters.**

**-wolfeclipse25**


	11. 10:Waterboy, Transportation

Chapter Ten

Nico POV

After the pain faded I looked around. It was a cave with an underground lake. But something wasn't right about it…

The skeleton incident had freaked me out. The sheep were charging us and then there was a sharp pain in my stomach. Then the skeletons rose. It made me wonder, did I summon them?

Annabeth and Thalia started to wake up. So did Grover, but he was much slower. Something cool touched me. It was water-boy as Annabeth had named him. I'd forgotten he was here. He was staring troubled at the lake.

"Gods, what's with the transporting/teleporting thing?" Thalia groaned.

"I agree," Annabeth said, "It's a pain and it hurts."

Grover bleated, "I smell monsters," he said. I took a rock and threw it into the water. The water grabbed it and sucked it down.

"Hey look!" Annabeth exclaimed, "There's an island in the center," And sure enough, there was. "I think we need to cross it," I said.

Grover trotted ((A/N) What? He's part goat.)) over to the lake. Then he stepped in. Immediately the water went up to swallow him. "Help!" he screamed. Water-boy rushed over. He put himself between Grover and the water. Then he spread out forming a teal colored, translucent barrier. It was a temporary shield.

Thalia, Annabeth, and I rushed over and grabbed Grover. We tugged, but the water wouldn't let go of him. Then with a sickening sucking sound we were thrown back because of the force we used to get him out. The water made a rumbling noise, as if it was growling, and then went back to normal. The water barrier formed back to Water-boy, but he looked shaken. I noticed that he was actually a glowing teal-ish color, brighter that the lake.

Panting slightly Annabeth said, "_To enter a place no things ever float,"_

"What?" Thalia asked confused.

"It's part of the prophecy," I explained.

"Oh. Okay," she said.

"This is the place no things ever float," Annabeth continued, "We grabbed the Golden Fleece, or the golden coat as the prophecy says, and we entered the place no things ever float. But what about the test? And the betrayal?"

"Wait, start from the beginning," Thalia said, "What's the prophecy?"

"You shall look for a golden coat," I said.

"To find a place no things ever float," Grover said.

"A cure to find in three tests. To discover a betrayal worse than the rest." Annabeth finished.

"Hmmm…" Thalia hummed, "So we need to find a way to cross the lake without touching it."

"Yeah, pretty much," I said, "One problem: The lake drags you down to drown. What fun!"

Then I remembered Water-boy's barrier and how it held away the lake-water. Maybe it could carry physical beings? I looked at Annabeth who was staring at Water-boy with a thinking expression. Water-boy, himself, was staring at the lake. Annabeth caught my eye. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked.

"I don't know," I said with a smirk, "What _are _you thinking?"

"You first," she replied returning my smirk.

"What in Hades are you guys talking about?" Thalia asked. Grover nodded.

The two of us smiled. The next thing we know, we're on a sheet of glowing teal water flying just above the lake. "Woooooooo-hooooo!" Thalia screamed. "Ba-ha-ha!" Grover bleated in fright. Even Annabeth was laughing. Me? I was smiling. This was so much fun!

Then we heard roaring sounds. We looked back and saw pillars of water going up and down, trying to grab us. One hit directly below Water-boy. ((A/N) It's still Water-boy. He's just a sheet of water now.)) He veered himself away just in time. Then we were thrown on the island. I got a mouthful of sand. Water-boy turned back to human form, eyes wide.

I looked up to see a torrent of dark lake water towering above us. I heard a scream and a bleat before the water crashed down on us.

**(A/N) Booh-ya! I got to update again before I left! Okay, now have a question for you. What is Misc.? Please answer. Now for another question. Who would you prefer to go with Grover? (Not as a Slash) Annabeth or Thalia?**

**Answer my questions!**

**-wolfeclipse25**

**p.s. I probably won't be able to update until August 12 or later.**


	12. 11:Three Tests Part 1

Chapter Eleven

Nico POV (still)

As the water crashed upon us, I couldn't breathe. Water was swirling and I see an occasional figure struggling. Then the water washed off leaving me sputtering for air. I looked around and saw Grover and Water-boy. Then the visions haunted me.

I saw Bianca die, but in a more horrible way. Her screams echoed in my ears. Then that faded and I saw visions of terror, torture, and fear. Especially my own. I opened my eyes, but still saw the visions behind my eyes. I gasped as they strengthened, showing cruelty at extreme levels. I started crying. How much could my mind take?

Then a felt cold water smack my face. I looked up and saw Water-boy. He had slapped me with water. I nearly cried with joy. A familiar face! Water-boy looked at me angrily and slapped me. I realized what his message was: Get a grip! You can do this.

Then the visions faded to different, less gruesome, ones. I saw a fiery pit. Near it was a giant Doberman three-headed dog, a gray wheat field, and a serene island that had the atmosphere of a party.

Last, but no least there was a looming dark castle. An emblem of a black helm loomed above and spread. There was a gut feeling in me that _knew_ that this was the Underworld or Hades. And I was being claimed. The visions faded, but this time for good. Felt vibrating in my hand and saw my sword being turned to a black obsidian color. I knew I had passed whatever they had thrown at me.

..oo0*0oo..

Grover POV

_That hurt, _I grumbled to myself. I like water, but that amount of it was ridiculous. Then I noticed my surroundings. I was in the wild. Wait a second… I was in the wild! Pan territory! Then I saw a small, well big, detail.

It was burning.

A forest fire was brewing, destroying everything in its path. I saw satyrs running and dryads screaming then collapsing as their trees burnt down. Then I was at a bird's eye-view. The whole world was in flames! Smoke filled the air and ash covered what ground fire didn't.

Tears streamed down my face. The entire world was burning and being replaced by human technology. All nature was dying. Here, I could hear screams. They were the screams of nature dying. I collapsed to the ground. Then water hit my face. I blinked away tears in confusion.

_Why would there be water here?_ I looked up and saw the blurry features of Water-boy. I felt that he was frustrated. He took his finger and made tsking sounds. He was telling me that crying gets us nowhere. I wiped my tears away and sat up. I closed my eyes and I remembered the grassy smell. I remembered the clear sky and the feel of the wind.

I opened my eyes and saw what I had remembered. And there in the middle was a satyr. It was Pan. He smiled and put a cord around my neck. On it was a set of reed pipes. He smiled and faded. I was sad that he was leaving, but I knew I would probably, hopefully, see him again.

I saw Nico holding a new sword when the vision faded. He looked shaken up, but also more determined than I had ever seen him before. His new sword was black as night and there was something different about his eyes. Then I noticed his scent. It was the scent of death.

He smirked. "I got claimed," he said as simply as if he was eating lunch.

"Wh-who?" I asked stuttering, but I had a good feeling who it was. _Please, gods, no, _I prayed.

"Hades," Then Nico squinted. He walked over to the wall and there was a circle there. It was ancient with Greek symbols on it. It was split into three sections, but they were missing. Well, some were missing. The top left one had a gear piece filled in.

Hmmm… Three pieces… Three Tests?

..oo0*0oo..

Thalia POV

I groaned and got up. The first thing I noticed was that I was in clouds. _Gods, I hate heights!_ Then I noticed I was alone. Then the last thing I noticed was there was no end to the clouds.

Whispers could be heard. They kinda freaked me out. "Who are you?" I shouted and tapped my bracelet. Aegis sprung out. "Show yourself!" The whispers intensified. Then mist rose.

I watched as the mist formed together to form shapes. I drew my sword and slashed through them. All it did was break it in half only to form back together. I stumbled back. How was I going to fight an opponent I couldn't even touch?

**(A/N) August 13, 2011**

** I'm back from Florida! I saw pelicans, dolphins, hermit crabs, dead jellyfish (that scared the crap out of me), and seagulls! It was fun!**

** I had a long mental conversation with myself about this chapter. Should I put all three tests in here or not? I decided even though I wanted longer chapters I'd split it into two chapters.**

**Review please!**

**-wolfeclipse25**


	13. Three Tests Part 2

Chapter Twelve

Thalia POV

I eyed the mist carefully. I wouldn't take any chances of them attacking me. The mist formed humanoid shapes and then got color. They were spirits. I saw Bianca and my mom. I saw many others. Where their heart was, was a small gold sphere.

Then they attacked. They flew over to me and through me. I gasped as an icy cold swept through me. It was so cold it hurt. I didn't even bother attacking them. The attack would just go right through them.

The spirit of Bianca went in front of me. "Why, Thalia?" she asked in a sneering voice, "I trusted you! I should've gone on the quest. And then when I decided to save your butt you didn't even _try_ to save me! You just let me fall to my doom." Her words struck me like a knife each one a stab. She shrieked and flew right in my face.

Then my mom's spirit came. "You're stupid!" she spat, "You were a waste of my time and money. Then when I needed you, you left me! You ungrateful-" she said some very colorful language. "I'm surprised you even made friends," she continued once she was done, "Or are they friends? They could be using you for your power as a daughter of Zeus."

"No!" I screamed. Tears threatened to fall, "They wouldn't do that! They aren't those type of people!"

"No?" she questioned, "Are you sure? Recheck your life, dear." Then she flew through my abdomen. In front of me mist formed. I watched as it became someone I hadn't seen in over two years.

"P-P-Percy?" I stammered. This time tears did fall. He looked at me in disgust.

"Shame on you!" he snarled, "I give my life for you and all you do is run away. Then you join those Hunters so Olympus wouldn't have a chance to fall? Pathetic. You should've at least tried to fight the prophecy. Have you even heard it? I have. I thought you were my friend, but my friend wouldn't have run away from some words."

I slumped to the ground defeated. My two best friends have shunned me, my mother disgraced me. Then I felt a cool hand touch my chin. I looked up to see Bianca. I braced myself for another tongue lashing. "Oh, Thalia," she murmured. Her voice was different. More like her own. "Don't listen to those spirits. They're trying to manipulate you. You're not stupid. Percy doesn't think you're pathetic. He's proud of you. I can tell. You can do this. You're a Hunter."

I sat up with renewed hope. "Thank you," I said, but Bianca was already fading away. I ignored the pain and glared at the spirits. Then I yelled and summoned lightning.

A bolt of it shot down and split to each spirit. I watched as it targeted the gold spheres and the spirits screamed. One by one, they vaporized. I grabbed the bolt and didn't get zapped. My eyes glowed shadowed by the lightning's light. Soon all the spirits were gone. The bolt grew smaller and turned to a silver lightning bolt charm with a black chord. It was a necklace. It flew to my neck.

The clouds faded and I was in a cavern. Also in it was Nico, Grover and Water-boy. "Thals!" Grover bleated and ran over to me. Then he held me in a death-grip hug.

"Goat-boy, let go!" I gasped out. He let go and I surveyed them. Nico had a new sword and Grover and new reed pipes. "Nice sword," I commented.

"Nice necklace," he shot back. Then he added, "I got claimed," I looked at him in his pale skin, dark hair and eyes, and obsidian sword.

"Let me guess, Hades." I said.

"How'd you know?" he pouted.

"I'm smart like that." I felt a cool hand touch my shoulder. I turned around to see Water-boy. He gave me a thumbs-up. Then he pointed at the wall. On it was the outline of a circular gear divided into threes. Two thirds were already there.

"We think that's for the three tests," Nico explained, "Each time we complete a test we gain a gear piece."

"Hey, aren't we missing someone?" Grover asked.

We all widened our eyes, "ANNABETH!"

..oo0*0oo..

Annabeth POV

I groaned and sat up. It was completely some reason the darkness gave an omnimous chill. The feeling made me feel like I was being watched. I curled up into a ball. Even though there wasn't a single breeze I had goosebumps crawling slowly up my arms. Then something hit me and I flew into the wall.

I felt something warm trickle down my head and realized it was my own blood. The thing continued to beat me senseless and soon pain erupted from all sides. Desperate I drew my knife slashed around me. Laughter filled the air and it continued to beat me. Blood fell freely all over.

I stepped back and tripped, then fell on my back. Air flew from me and I gasped trying to claim it back. The thing continued to beat me. Then it flew at me forcing my on my back. Whatever air I had claimed was lost again.

Desperately I stabbed in front of me with my knife. I felt blood splatter me and suddenly the weight was lifted off me. I heard shrieking as I curled in a ball crying. I was scared and probably scarred for life. Even in my weakened state I still recognized what made the shrieks. An owl. A barn owl to be exact.

I felt slight weight on my shoulder and heard hooting. On my shoulder was the owl. Still crying I heard gasps of "Annabeth!" and people rushing over to me. I felt something cool hug me. I looked up to see over the shoulder of Water-boy.

Thalia, Nico, and Grover were looking at me in concern. Thalia had a new necklace with a small silver thunderbolt on the black cord. Nico had a obsidian sword, and Grover had new reed pipes around his neck.

"Are you alright, Annabeth?" Thalia asked me. I wiped away my tears, slightly mad that they had seen me like this.

"Yeah," I responded, recovering, "Just that I was shocked at what I'd seen." I looked around. "Where's the owl?"

"What owl?" Thalia asked, confused.

"The- nevermind."

"Do you mean your necklace?" Grover asked. I looked down and saw a necklace similar to Thalia's, but instead of a lightning bolt there was a barn owl. I smiled, _Thanks Mom._

"We should wrap those wounds up," Nico said pointing at gouges and bruises on me. Water-boy released me and Grover took out some bandage wrapping. After my wounds were sealed, Water-boy pointed at the wall. On it was a circular gear, that looked as if it had been divided into threes.

Then the gear glowed lighting up the entire cavern, blinding us. When the light faded, an open door-way was in the place of the gear. We looked at each other and stepped into the light.

**(A/N) August 14, 2011**

** O. M. G. This chapter is probably almost twice as long as the last.**

** Sorry I didn't update this morning. I woke up at 11 because I only got about 2 and a half hours of sleep the previous night, or morning. Then I was busy with chores. **

** Try to guess the Three Tests.**

**BTW: The next few chapters will probably have nothing to do with Greek Mythology.**

**-wolfeclipse25**

**p.s. I have plans for the next chapter's POV… **


	14. 13:We Fight a Golden Ram

Chapter Thirteen

Water-boy POV (Hahahahaha! I told you I had plans!)

We walked through the door-way and our eyes quickly adjusted to the brightness. We stared at the creature in front of us in shock. It was a golden ram. It was shining with long, curled, thick horns. Then it bleated.

I stared at it thinking. We were searching for the Golden Fleece, right? And the Golden Fleece originally came from a golden ram. And there was a golden ram right in front of us… Oh my gods. This was the original golden ram. I looked at it with new respect.

Annabeth's face was pale, I guessed she figured that out too. "Guys," she said quietly, "This is the golden ram."

Thalia's eyes widened, "You mean _the _golden ram? The one that its fleece was used as the 'All so Powerful' Golden Fleece?" Annabeth nodded. I rolled my eyes, but no one saw me. I was just little Water-boy.

The ram bleated and stamped its foot. "Is it… challenging us?" Nico asked wide eyes. I shrugged and thank the gods they saw me. "So it _is _challenging us?" Oh my gods, they should be glad I can't speak, because they'd be shocked by my vocabulary of colorful language.

"So what do we do now?" Nico asked.

Thalia cracked her knuckles, "Only one thing. We accept its challenge."

The next moments happened it a blur. Thalia roared and her eyes glowed. Her lightning bolt pendent flew to her hand and grew to a real, life-sized lightning bolt. It was like Zeus' Master Bolt. She threw it at the ram and it screamed as it got a direct hit. Then the bolt flipped back to her like a boomerang. The ram just shook itself. Thalia's eyes widened, "How…"

Annabeth's eyes became a stormy grey. Her owl pendant flew off its cord and became a real barn owl. I remember Annabeth asking "Where's the owl?" when she became calm again. _Oh, _that _owl._

The owl dived down with a screech and ripped the skin of the ram's back. The wound bled golden ichor. Just as the owl attacked Annabeth ran up right behind it with her knife drawn. The ram flew in the air, barely dodging her knife's uppercut.

_Oops, we forgot it could fly._

Nico drew his sword and plunged it into the ground. He closed his eyes in concentration. "Serve me." He whispered. A boney hand reached out of the ground. It was a skeleton. Then several others joined it. Nico looked like he was about to pass out, but he still tried to attack the ram. The skeletons attacked the ram too. The ram landed and, well, lived to its namesake and _rammed _the skeletons away.

Nico tried to stop so he wouldn't be rammed, but the ram just turned and flung him away. He flew in the air and landed back-first into the wall. From my point of view I could see that his forehead was bleeding with a deep cut and he was semi-conscious. I couldn't blame him.

"Nico!" Annabeth screamed and rushed over to him. Her barn owl looked in her direction and continued diving at the ram. The ram bleated its victory, its head high.

Thalia, angered by Nico so easily defeated, threw her lightning bolt at the ram, who dodged. Then as the lightning bolt swung back it split into multiple lightning bolt daggers. The daggers stopped when they reached Thalia and floated around her. Her eyes still glowing, Thalia pointed at the ram.

The daggers flew over the ram, surrounding it. Then they shot bolts of electricity at the ram. The ram was shocked (literally). Then I threw bullets of water at it. It stumble backwards. Grover played his reed pipes and strong vines snapped out of the earth. They hit each other as if they were doing a high five, and then strapped the ram down. Another vine slapped the ram all over multiple times.

Across the room, Annabeth was giving Nico ambrosia and nectar. He steadily was able to stand up, still shaken from summoning the undead.

He grabbed his fallen sword and walked over toward the ram. Then we all attacked at once. Nico summoned more skeletons and he and them attacked it. Thalia kept smashing the ram with Aegis and her lightning bolts. It bleated and tried to fly, but could only go about a foot in the air due to Grover's vines. Then Annabeth and her owl attacked from the sky. Annabeth jumped on the ram's back and stabbed it. Her owl grabbed the fleece in its claws painfully.

Then I being only water, went right _through _it. It's an experience I'd wish I'd never had. The ram shuddered and screamed in pain as I made myself turn icy cold to burning hot in less than a second repeatedly. Then with all of us combined the ram disintegrated.

Annabeth's owl flew up screeching its triumph with the fleece in its talons. Annabeth held out her arm and the owl landed on it. "Good job, Tuto," she praised. The owl puffed his chest out and let go of the fleece. Then it flew away.

We all had minor wounds. The biggest was a long gouge in Thalia's arm. "Ow," she winced, "That's going to leave a mark."

I had no injuries since I was water. Nico had the cut on his forehead and bruises on his chest. Annabeth only had a scrape or two and a few bruises. Grover really in truth had no wounds.

"Now," Nico asked as Annabeth wrapped his wounds, "How are we getting out of here?"

"I don't know," Thalia shrugged as Grover wrapped hers.

"Whatever we do," Grover said, "We have to do it fast. We don't know how much time had gone by. The whole camp could be in chaos because we were in here too long."

"You're right," was all that Annabeth said finishing with Nico. She gave him some more ambrosia pieces and ate a few for herself. Then she threw the bag at Thalia who caught it and ate some pieces.

Annabeth grabbed the fleece and it turned into a vest. She handed it to Nico who put it on. Immediately he looked better. "That's the cure," she said. Then an expanding light came from the fleece.

"Help!" Nico cried and Annabeth, Grover and Thalia grabbed onto each other. Soon the light consumed them and I was left alone in the cavern. I sadly turned to liquid soaking in the ground, traveling out of the cavern.

**(A/N) August 16, 2011**

**Hahaha! I made Water-boy get left behind! OMG I think the story's almost done! :,( Don't worry! I still have many plans as I plot behind the cover of sleep…**

** Why don't people review anymore? I'm glad I get reviews and that I'm in the hundreds, but I only get now like three each chapter. And if I got the same number of review as hits that'd be awesome! **

**What are hits, yuri's, and lemons?**

**-wolfeclipse25**

**p.s. GUESSING WHAT THE THREE TESTS ARE STILL OPEN THOUGH YOU DON'T WIN ANYTHING!**


	15. 14:A Tsunami Saves the Day

Chapter Fourteen

Nico POV

We were in the sky screaming? Why were we screaming? We were falling! You'd think that Zeus would at least try to save his daughter, Thalia, but noooooo he's too self-centered to do that.

We landed with a thud on the ground (Obviously! What were we gonna land on, computers?). I looked around. "Where's Water-boy?" I asked.

"Who knows? Who cares?" Thalia groaned.

"I do," I mumbled.

"Is it just me, or is this place familiar?" Grover bleated. We all looked around. Annabeth's face became white as a ghost.

"Camp Half-Blood," she whispered. She was right, but the camp was in shambles. All the snow was melted away. Monsters covered the area. Buildings were torn apart. Campers were fighting with all they've got. And sitting on Half-Blood hill was a dead brown weeping willow.

We were too late.

..oo0*0oo..

"Annabeth!" we heard clopping noises and saw Chiron trotting over with his bow slung over his shoulder.

"Chiron! What happened?" Annabeth asked once he reached us.

"Monsters. You were too late. The tree died yesterday. Since then we've been attacked by hellhounds. Once even a Cyclops came."

"Really?" Thalia inquired.

"Thalia!" Chiron exclaimed, "It's good to see you. It's unfortunate you come in a terrible time like this." Thalia scowled upon seeing the camp in a terrible way.

"The only thing to do now is to defend the camp." She said. "Annabeth, got any plans up your sleeve?" Annabeth smiled.

"We'll need the Apollo kids to form an archery line to fire at a distance since they're best at it. We'll need the Hephaestus cabin to make traps. Then we'll need Athena cabin to form smaller strategies that will take down the monsters in large numbers." She explained. Chiron nodded.

..oo0*0oo..

The plan came in action. I walked over to Annabeth dodging the hellhounds. Arrows rained the sky. Greek fire burst everywhere. Tuto, Annabeth's owl, was screeching and clawing the monsters. Thalia's lightning looked like a web appearing everywhere. Grover's vines were trapping and crushing monsters.

"What can I do?" I asked.

"I don't know. Just fight them!" she cried. I shrugged and stabbed a hellhound. The fight lasted for hours, and we were running out of Greek fire. We all were exhausted and the monsters just kept coming. Even with our new weapons it wasn't enough.

_The only solution, _I thought as I continued fighting, _is to have the boundaries back._ Then I remembered something.

"Hey, Annabeth!" I shouted.

"What?" she said angrily. I think she was getting frustrated and tired.

"Doesn't the Golden Fleece have healing powers?" I asked.

She ripped a hellhoud's stomach open. "Yes, what are you planning, Nico?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

I heard a shout and saw several bolts of lightning coming down from the sky. They struck the monsters and vaporized hundreds. Then Thalia's eyes were glowing and her bolt grew bigger. She threw it and it swung around the whole area like a boomerang. Over half of the monsters were vaporized. Thalia's eyes dimmed and she fell to the ground, exhausted with the amount of power she used. "Thalia!" Annabeth screamed.

Trembling, I plunged my sword in the ground. I closed my eyes and whispered, "Serve me," An army of skeletons rose. They were a mix of all sorts of dead soldiers from different wars. I nearly fainted feeling drained.

I slowly got up and started running along the side of the battle. Then I reached my destination. I was at the top of Half-Blood Hill. I looked out at the battle. Already the monsters were reappearing. I guess that's because with the amount of demi-gods here it would make a strong scent.

The battlefield looked different without Thalia's lightning and with the undead I raised. Less… shocking and more… gruesome is how I could explain it. Good thing the skeletons knew who the enemy was and who they were fighting for.

I walked under the tree. I was slightly protected from view. I remember the first time I'd seen it. I'd walked out of Apollo's bus thinking _Wow, for a daughter of Zeus she drives in the air badly. _Then I'd seen the tree.

When people first see Camp Half-Blood they see the cabins, or the architecture, or the climbing wall. Not the tree. To them a tree is just a tree, but to me that weeping willow was different. When I saw it I felt a connection. A friendship. The tree had swayed as if saying 'Hello,'.

I remember the first time I'd been under that tree. It was more beautiful than I imagined. I'd felt sad when Annabeth told me the story. But then again I should remember these things. They were only a week ago.

I took off the fleece. I'd forgotten it was even there, even though it weighed a ton. Then I climbed it the most covered spot in the tree. Once there I draped it over the tree.

I heard roaring and quickly climbed out. The tree was healing! Then out on the ocean I saw something rise. My eyes widened as I realized what it was. It was a giant wave.

I saw a smaller wave rise from the forest. It must've been from the creek. The waves grew bigger and started coming closer like a tsunami. As soon as it reached the edge of camp it stopped as if mocking what was underneath it. Saying it was bigger and more powerful.

Campers and monsters alike stopped and looked at it in awe. Some in fear. Then it crashed down.

The monsters were swept away. Oddly, the campers were left where they were. The monsters vaporized and the water returned to the ocean. There was silence then a roaring cheer for their victory.

Then I saw a figure under the tree. I walked over to it. It was Water-boy, unconscious. "Chiron!" I said raising my voice. He trotted over with Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover. Also with several other campers.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Who." I snarled.

"Who is this?" he corrected.

"This is Water-boy." Annabeth stated.

"Water-boy?"

"He's this water-spirit-thing we met along the way. He's been a real help in some situations." Thalia explained.

"I see," Chiron said.

Then Water-boy's (water?) water rippled. Then it started to change.

**(A/N) August 17, 2011**

**:o Water-boy's back! What's happening to him?**

**Anyway**, **disappointed nobody tried to guess the Three Tests. Anyway, they are-**

**1: Mentally and Emotionally**

**2: Spiritually**

**3: Physically**

**Those are the Tests!**

**Oh, no! Only at least two more chapters!**

**-wolfeclipse25**

**p.s. Thanks for the reviews! I'm at 120!**

**p.p.s. WHATS A HURI?**


	16. 15:Waterboy's Identity

Chapter Fifteen

Water-boy POV

I blinked my eyes open, groggily. The last thing I remembered was coming up on the island where the carnivorous sheep were from traveling underground. Then I was unconscious.

I found myself on Half-Blood Hill, Camp Half-Blood surrounded by campers. And they were all staring at me. I looked at my hands and saw water disappearing to a solid-looking pale color. I looked at myself and saw I was wearing a navy blue hoodie, a dull red short-sleeved T-shirt, denim jeans, and Nike sneakers.

I touched the ground and nearly cried out in joy. I could actually _touch _it. I put my hands on my stomach and found to my joy it wasn't water. That meant only one thing.

I was human.

I looked at the campers and one stood out. She had blond hair that was slightly curled like a princesses. I made eye-contact with her and found myself staring at the most intense stormy-grey eyes I'd ever seen.

..oo0*0oo..

Annabeth POV

They say eyes are the windows to your soul. When I looked at the boy's eyes in front of me, I found his soul beautiful. His eyes were green, but a special kind. The green shimmered like water and had a hint of blue. They reminded me of the ocean.

Thalia was shocked. I didn't know why. Her face was pale and she was shaking. She poked Grover's arm. "Is that?..."

"I think so…" he whispered with the same expression at Thalia. Thalia walked over to Percy.

"P-P-Percy?" she asked, stuttering.

He looked at her in confusion. "Thals?" he asked.

Thalia shrieked in her joy, "Oh, Percy, it _is _you!" Then she hugged him in a death squeeze.

"Thals, can't breathe…" he gasped.

"Sorry,"

Grover walked over to him. "Percy?"

He smirked, "Hey, G-man,"

Then Nico walked over to him. "Well, it's nice to know the identity of Water-boy, finally." He said.

"Thanks, dude,"

"Whoa, here!" Chiron said, "Who is this?"

Thalia smiled. "Chiron, this is Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon." After that I fainted.

..oo0*0oo..

Wat- or should I say Percy POV

The grey-eyed girl fainted. I can't believe she _fainted._ She was so strong on the quest ((A/N Remember he was on the quest with them because of being Water-boy.)) and she faints because she learns my parentage. I tried to remember her name. What was it… Annabeth.

"Thalia," I asked.

"What, Percy?"

"What's Annabeth's parentage?"

"Athena,"

Wow that must be embarrassing to faint in front of pretty much the entire camp and being a daughter of Athena that just adds on. I shrugged my shoulders and went to cabin three. Apparently when the tsunami came it fixed all the buildings. I bet some people will make sacrifices to Poseidon tonight.

..oo0*0oo..

I woke in the middle of the night to hot breath upon my face. I shot open my eyes, alert and felt a cool blade touch my neck immediately. "Who are you?" I asked calmly.

"You're supposed to be dead," a voice hissed. My eyes adjusted to the darkness and I saw a boy I recognized from the hill. He was tall with short blond hair and a scar on his left cheek.

"Who. Are. You?" I repeated.

"Luke, Son of Hermes. And I'm going to kill you."

"Why do you want to kill me?" I made my voice calm but on the inside I was freaking out. I didn't want to die again. I concentrated on some water.

"You're getting in the way of my master's plan."

"And your master is…?"

"Kronos."

I looked around and smiled. "Luke, your time has run out," The door to my cabin opened and Chiron, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, and Nico were in the doorway. Annabeth stared at the scene before her in shock.

"Luke…Why?"

"Annabeth…I can explain."

"No," she said suddenly. "You're a traitor and I want you out of here." Luke narrowed his eyes.

"You don't know what you're talking about. You're on the wrong side." Then he disappeared. Annabeth slumped to the ground, crestfallen. I looked at her, sympathetically. I'd heard she'd liked Luke.

"You can go to bed now," I said quietly. Then they left.

The next day I found Annabeth sitting on the beach. She looked sad, so I walked over toward her. "What's up?" I asked her.

She sighed. "The prophecy for the quest was finished," she stated. I thought about the prophecy.

_You shall look for a golden coat, _meant looking for the Golden Fleece.

_To enter a place no things ever float, _we went to that weird lake that drowns anything and everything.

_A cure to find in three tests_, after we passed the three tests we entered a chamber that held the golden ram. After we defeated it, we obtained its fleece.

_To discover a betrayal worse than the rest, _after I became human again Luke tried to kill me and was the betrayer. Once you think about it, that prophecy was pretty straight-forward.

"I'm sorry, about Luke," I said.

"I should've known," she said then she left me to the ocean.

**(A/N) August 18, 2011**

** OMZ, this was probably the worst chapter and one of the shortest. I think there's only one more chapter then this is done. :( **

** Thanks for all the reviews! I got 11 more!**

**This story is almost done.**

**-wolfeclipse25**


	17. Epilogue short and sweet!

Epilogue

Percy POV

I walked over to Nico who was hanging out on the beach the next day. "Thanks for keeping faith in me." I said. Nico had been the only one that actually showed that he cared about me when I was Water-boy.

"You're welcome," he replied distracted. I noticed he was packing up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

He sighed, "Haven't you noticed? Ever since the camp found out I was a son of Hades, they've been avoiding me. Even the Stoll brothers from Hermes Cabin." In honesty I hadn't noticed. "So," he continued, "I'm going away. I trained well enough to take care of myself. I train and explore my powers."

He looked at me like I was going to argue with him. Instead I surprised him by saying, "Good luck,"

"You're not gonna try to stop me?" he said, dazed.

"Of course not. As you said, you're trained well enough. I hope you do well."

He grinned, "Thanks," That was the last I saw of Nico di Angelo.

..oo0*0oo..

As I walked back to camp, I was stopped by scolding. "Percy Jackson, where have you been?" It was Annabeth.

"Listen, I just went to beach and said 'Good-bye' to Nico, chill," I said.

"But you had tr- wait. What's that about Nico leaving?"

"He left camp,"

"Oh,"

"And now I will be going to the stables."

"Oka- wait! No! Uh..Argh… You…you…Seaweed Brain!" she shrieked.

I raised an eyebrow, "Seaweed Brain?"

"Yes, you are a seaweed brain,"

"You need practice on your insults, Wise Girl,"

She hissed something that was likely unkind and I left her there fuming. As I left I called over my shoulder, "You should get used to me. You're stuck with me for pretty much the rest of your life."

**(A/N) August 19, 2011**

** This Epilogue was all fluff.**

** I got braces!**

** If there's a sequel, that's for me to know and you to find out.**

**THE END**

**-wolfeclipse25**


	18. Preview for Sequel

**Takes place TLO when Percy gives Luke the knife.**

**Words between ' ' and in italics is speaking to your mind.**

Prologue

Percy hesitated, then gave Luke the knife. He now stood before him, weaponless. Luke took the knife and undid a clasp on his armor, revealing his armpit. Then he stabbed himself there.

Luke howled his eyes glowing gold. Light expanded and decreased as if holding back. '_You've won this time, but you won't the second', _a voice hissed in Percy's ear. Then sand came from Luke. It flew right through Percy just as the light exploded everywhere.

When it faded, Luke was on the ground blood seeping from his armpit. "Good blade," he gasped. Annabeth rushed over toward him. They started talking as Luke died. "Did you love me?" he asked her.

Annabeth looked around. Percy was gone. "I loved you like a brother," Luke nodded and closed his eyes. Then the gods entered in battle armor.

..oo0*0oo..

The gods sat in their thrones. Then they awarded Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, and Tyson. "PERCY JACKSON," Poseidon announced. There was silence. No one walked over.

Timidly Annabeth said, "No one has seen Percy since Kronus was defeated." The gods waited a few more minutes and still no one approached.

"If you see Percy," Zeus said, "Tell him to go to Olympus,"

..oo0*0oo..

Annabeth sighed. There was a party at Olympus and now it was night and still Percy wasn't found. The campfire turned navy-blue to her mood since there was no one else there.

'_Annabeth,'_ Annabeth jumped. She'd heard a voice. In her head.

'_Annabeth,' _ it repeated. Annabeth looked around and turned to a seat. There was water forming. Soon it formed a shape. A very familiar shape.

"W-w-water-boy?" Annabeth stuttered.

Water-boy smiled, _'No, Percy'_

..oo0*0oo..

"How?" she asked. Then "Perceus Jackson, where have you been?"

'_I don't know,' _Percy said, _'I gave Luke the knife and he stabbed his Achilles spot. Next thing I know I'm Water-boy again.' _ Percy didn't tell her about the voice saying how he wasn't going to win again, whatever that meant.

'_As soon as I was Water-boy, I rushed over to the fountain and melted into it. I guess I was embarrassed a little to be in this form.'_

"Oh, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth sighed, "We have to tell Chiron,"

'_Fine, but we're not telling the whole camp. Just say I went away on vacation or something. I'll love in the lake.'_

Annabeth thought for a moment. "Fine, but when you get in trouble we're telling the whole camp, deal?"

'_Deal,'_

**(A/N) August 21, 2011**

** Yay, Water-boy's back! Also the sequel won't be out until I've read The Son of Neptune. I have plans involving it, but I need to read that book for me to put it in action. Sorry!**

**I hope you enjoyed the preview!**

**-wolfeclipse25**


	19. Preview for The Son of Neptune

**(A/N) August 25, 2011**

** I know this is weird how I keep updating even though the story's done, but I have a good reason. **

** Rick Riordan posted a video on the second chapter of The Son of Neptune. Not the one where some dude recorded it with his Blackberry. I think that was only half of the second chapter. If it is this is the second chapter. **

** Just type in 'barnes and noble rick riordan's video' in Google toolbar. Then choose the site with Facebook. That's where I found it. **

** I hope you enjoy it! **

**-wolfeclipse25**

**p.s. I wrote it down, best I could. Please though, still look for the video yourselves in case I make mistakes.**

..oo0*0oo..

Percy thrust out his hands. An intense tugging sensation filled his gut and the tide and river obeyed his will. The river surged, whirlpools formed on either side of Frank. Giant, water hands erupted from the stream, copying Percy's movements.

The giant hands grabbed the gorgons, who dropped Frank in surprise. Then the hands gripped the squawking monsters in liquid vice grip.

Percy heard the other kids yelping and backing away, but he stayed focused on his task. He made a smashing gesture with his fists and the giant fists plunged the gorgons into the Tiber. The monster hit bottom and broke into dust. Glitter clouds of gorgon essence struggled to reform, but the river pulled them apart like a blender.

The whirlpools vanished and the current returned to normal. Percy stood on the river bank. His cloths and his skin steamed as if the Tiber's waters had given him an acid bath. He felt exposed, raw, vulnerable.

In the middle of the Tiber Frank stumbled around, looking stunned but perfectly fine. Hazel waded out and helped him to shore. Only then did Percy realize how quiet the other kids had become. Everyone was staring at him. Only the old lady, June, looked unfazed.

"Well, that was a lovely trip," she said, "Thank you Percy Jackson for bringing me to Camp Jupiter."

One of the girls made a choking sound. "Percy Jackson?" she sounded as if she recognized his name. Percy focused on her, hoping to see a familiar face. She was obviously a leader she wore a regal purple cloak over her armor. Her chest was decorated with medals. She must've been about Percy's age, but with dark piercing eyes and long black hair, Percy didn't recognized her, but the girl stared at him as if she'd seen him in her nightmares.

June laughed with delight. "Oh, yes! You'll have such fun together." Then, just because the day hadn't been weird enough already, the old lady began to glow and change form. She grew until she was a shining seven foot tall goddess in a blue dress with a cloak that looked like goat's skin over her shoulders. Her face was stern and startling, in her hand was a staff topped with a lotus flower.

If it was possible for the campers to look more startled, they did. The girl in the purple cloak knelt, the others followed her lead. One kid got down so hastily, he almost impaled himself with his sword.

Hazel was the first to speak, "Juno," she and Frank also fell to their knees, leaving Percy the only one standing. He knew he should probably knee too, but after carrying the old lady so far he didn't feel like showing her that much respect.

"Juno, huh?" he said, "I passed your test. Can I have my memory and my life back?"

The goddess smiled. "In time, Percy Jackson, if you succeed here in camp. You've done well here today. Which is a good start. Perhaps there's hope for you yet." She turned to the other kids. "Romans, I present the son of Neptune. For months he's been slumbering, but now he's awake. His fate is in your hands. The Feast of Fortune comes quickly, and death must be unleashed. If you are to stand any hope in the battle, do not fail me." Juno shimmered and disappeared.

Percy looked at Hazel and Frank for some kind of explanation, but they seemed just as confused as he was. The girl in the purple cloak stepped forward. She examined Percy warily and Percy couldn't shake the feeling she wanted to run him through with her dagger.

"So," she said coldly, "A son of Neptune who come to us with the blessing of Juno."

"Look," he said, "My memory's a little fuzzy, um, it's gone actually. Do I know you?"

The girl hesitated, "I am Reyna, Praetor of the Twelve Legions and, no, I don't know you." That last part was a lot. Percy could tell from her eyes, but he also knew that if he argued about it here in front of her soldiers, she wouldn't appreciate it. "Hazel," said Reyna, "bring him inside. I want to question him at the Principia. Then we'll send him to Octavia. We must consult to Auguries before we decide what to do with him."

"What do you mean," Percy asked, "'decide what to do with me'?"

Reyna's hand tightened on her dagger. Obviously, she was not used to having her orders questioned. "Before we must accept anyone at camp we must interrogate them, and read the Auguries. Juno said your fate was in our hands. We have to know if the goddess brought us a new recruit." Reyna studied Percy as if she'd found that out. "Or," she said hopefully, "if she's brought us an enemy to kill."

**(A/N) August 25, 2011**

**Well, Reyna sounds cheery. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and please send some feedback about it.**

**This chapter was written by Rick Riordan and Rick Riordan only! Only he could pull it off.**

**-wolfeclipse**

**p.s. OMZ, that took so long to write considering I listened to a few words them typed them down. **


End file.
